The Crummiest Presents YGO Characters Ever Got
by ManaDMG
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! This story is pretty darn worthless, though I still put it up U Please R&R and I hope u get a laugh outta this!
1. Crummy Presents for all

The Crummiest Presents YGO Characters Ever Got  
  
Narrator: It was Christmas Eve and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even Yugi Mouto.  
  
Santa: Ho ho ho. I need a new gig gig gig. Man, why do I always get cookies and milk milk milk?  
  
Yugi: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz zz..  
  
Yami: (snore)  
  
G.M. (grandpa mouto): Thanks for coming Santa!  
  
Santa: No problem! I'm off to Ryou's house.  
  
Narrator: What the? What did Santa get Yugi? Cheese?  
  
Link: Cheese is good, don't ever make fun of cheese!  
  
Narrator: What ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou's  
  
Bakura: Where is that baka Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Bakura, go to sleep, it's Christmas Eve...  
  
Bakura: That's what you want me to think! You will not win Santa! (crashes on to floor asleep)  
  
Ryou: Or maybe he will...  
  
Santa: The coast is clear. (walks into house) (puts presents under tree) Off I go. (flies off on sleigh)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Triston's sleep over  
  
Triston: Night Joey, Tea, Mai, Serenity.  
  
Joey: Night everyone.  
  
Tea: It's midnight, go to sleep.  
  
Mai: I need my beauty rest!  
  
Serenity: We can hear you from my room! Shut up!  
  
Triston: Touchy, touchy.  
  
Santa: Here I am! (puts presents under the tree and runs away from police)  
  
Rudolph: Why is he being chased by police?  
  
Narrator: He stole money from the bank to buy children around the world's presents...  
  
Rudolph: That makes sense.  
  
Narrator: Hey Rudolph.  
  
Rudolph: Ya?  
  
Narrator: I just realized I've been talking to you, a deer.  
  
Rudolph: REINDEER!  
  
Narrator: O_O Calm down! I didn't mean it like that!  
  
Rudolph: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day  
  
Joey: I GOT PIZZA! ^_^! But it is green, and glowing...  
  
Triston: I got a easy bake kit. ( I don't like easy bake...  
  
Tea: Why did I get boxers?  
  
Serenity: WWWAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: What's wrong, sis?  
  
Serenity: I got oven mits! I wanted a kitten! (A.N. So do I (. Why does Santa always do this?)  
  
Mai: I got...  
  
Everyone: Yes?  
  
Mai: A dead squirrel!  
  
Narrator: For what everyone is getting I don't think Santa needed to steal the money...  
  
Rudolph: What a waste of energy.  
  
At Ryou's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: I got an apron! That is pink!  
  
Ryou: I got a baby doll!  
  
Madi: (A.N. She's my younger sister) I'LL TAKE IT! (!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Here. (hands Madi the doll)  
  
Madi: YAY!!!!!!!! (runs out of house)  
  
Bakura: O_O That was a little odd...  
  
Ryou: Yeah, but she took my doll! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Baka boy.  
  
Ryou: I heard that Bakara!  
  
Bakura: HEY!  
  
At Yugi's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
G.M.: I got a cookbook! :-( That makes me mad!  
  
Yami: I got radioactive waste! That is green! And glows!  
  
Yugi: I got a chicken! ^_^  
  
Narrator: Yugi seems to be happy.  
  
Yugi: I'm allergic to chicken! :-(  
  
Narrator: Never mind.  
  
DMG: I got a pet Kuribo! I'm allergic to them!  
  
DM: I got DMG clothing!  
  
DMG: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SANTA!!!!!! (waves fist in the air)  
  
Narrator: And they all lived happily ever after the end.  
  
Rudolph: What about the Kaiba Bros?  
  
Narrator: I guess a peak wouldn't hurt.  
  
Seto: -_- Why me?  
  
Mokuba: (bouncing off the walls) Seto, because you don't believe in Santa, that's why you got coal!  
  
Seto: -_- No, why did the freak in the red suit give you sugar?  
  
Mokuba: Because I listen all the time! ^_^  
  
Seto: oh really. (takes out a list of how many time Mokuba didn't listen and it goes all the way across Domino) 1. You didn't listen when you were told to stay put. 2. You didn't listen when I said not to drive the blimp. 3. You didn't listen when I told you not to shove your finger in the outlet. 4. You really didn't listen when...  
  
Mokuba: O_O Oh god.  
  
Narrator: O_O Right with you Mokuba. Well, see you next time when I figure out a new story to write! BYE!  
  
Rudolph: (Puts on his theme song and sticks hat on Narrator)  
  
Narrator: Now I shall do a weird boogie as I ask of you, R&R! Farewell! 


	2. Presents for Reviewers Hope you like 'em...

It's Christmas Eve and I wanted to give presents to my reviewers!  
  
Tailsruler12- Eggman plushie with head flying action  
  
Knuckles Sexywife- Life-size Knuckles doll  
  
Mina-Chan AMD- pepper spray  
  
Mokubaliker1- Seto doll complete with boxing outfit  
  
Nari-chan SND- Suki gets moldy cheese and Nari gets sugar  
  
Ratica- Cheese? Or new clothes? Or any thing else I can think of  
  
ManaDMG- (me) THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marick: Okay, who gave her the sugar?  
  
Isis: Wasn't me.  
  
Odion: Swear, not I.  
  
Yami: (Whistles innocently)  
  
Yugi: Yami! Remember! DON'T GIVE THE AUTHORTRESS SUGAR!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Oh........Now I remember.  
  
Everyone: O_O Yami, thanks for killing us. And on Christmas Eve too!  
  
ManaDMG: I'm gonna go work on a New Years Chapter! Hope everyone likes their gifts! (blows up half of Domino City)  
  
Marick: Yami, look what you've done!  
  
Yami: hehheh....... oh god. 


	3. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I still don't own YGO.  
  
ManaDMG: (spins around in circles) I guess it's been a while since I last updated. (one of those grass balls go by)  
  
Yugi: (comes into room) Um, you said this was called crummiest presents, so whose turn is it today???  
  
ManaDMG: I don't know, but because your standing right in front of me, I'll make you the victim, it will be your birthday!!!!!  
  
Yugi: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!! Wait, that's a good thing. Good idea.  
  
ManaDMG: Thank you Yugi, ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Narrator: Got any fives?  
  
Rudolph: Go fish.  
  
Narrator: Dang, wait isn't it April?  
  
Rudolph: Your point?  
  
Narrator: Go home.  
  
Rudolph: (sniff) Okay, I can tell when I'm unwanted.  
  
Narrator: Good, okay, today is a um......... Boiling hot winter day! And Yugi is having a surprise birthday party. And uh......... everyone Yugi knows is invited!  
  
Joey: Lets see I'll invite, Tea, Triston, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, uh.........  
  
Narrator: 2 hours later  
  
Joey: and um......... Kaiba, Mokuba, Marick, Ishizu, Serenity, Myself of course, Santa, Rudolph.........  
  
Rudolph: SCORE!  
  
Joey: STOP INTERRUPTING ME!  
  
Joey: ......... and Odion, Weevil, Espa Roba, Tailsruler12, FruitsBasket-Fan, ManaDMG, Rex Raptor and last but not least, Duke Devlin. (pant pant) Now, I'll make invitations!  
  
Invitations say: Dear whoever is reading this,  
YOUR INVITED TO YUGI MOUTO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! COME OR I'LL BASH YOU!  
Sincrly,  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Narrator: The next day  
  
Tea: Huh, I got something in the mail. (opens up invitation) Oh, it's a letter to Yugi's birthday, I'll buy him a present!  
  
Narrator: At Triston's  
  
Triston: What the!? Yugi's birthday isn't for another month! What the heck, I'll go anyways.  
  
Narrator: Ryou and Bakura's place  
  
Ryou: Hey ya stupid tomb robber, we're invited to a party.  
  
Bakura: DIE INVATATION, DIE! (uses flame thrower on invitation) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ryou: Good job Bakura.........  
  
Narrator: Yami's Millennium Puzzle  
  
Yami: WHAT THE!? How did this get in here? (reads the letter) Okay, my henkai's having a party. I'll just give him this. (holds up something)  
  
Narrator: Mokuba and Seto's  
  
Mokuba: SETO SETO SETO SETO!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: WHAT!?  
  
Mokuba: We got something in the mail.  
  
Seto: Let me see that. (reads invitation) I'd like to see Wheeler try.  
  
Mokuba: ACK! I DON'T WANT TO GET BASHED! WE SHALL BYE A PRESENT FOR YUGI! (pulls Seto out the door)  
  
Seto: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Narrator: The Ishtars Place  
  
Odion: Hey Ishizu, Marick, we got something in the mail.  
  
Marick: What was that for?  
  
Odion: What was what for?  
  
Marick: You always say Ishizu's name before mine!  
  
Odion: Fine! Hey MARICK, Ishizu, we got something in the mail. How's that?  
  
Marick: Better. Now let me see that. (takes letter) Hmm, Yugi's having a party.  
  
Ishizu: (comes into room) Marick, what is that?  
  
Marick: We're all invited to a party.  
  
Odion: Cool. WAIT! NOT COOL! NOT COOL!  
  
Marick: How come?  
  
Ishizu: (eyes sparkling) Yes, we have to go shopping! Lets go! (drags Marick and Odion to the mall)  
  
Marick and Odion: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Narrator: (snickers) Joey and Serenity's  
  
Serenity: Hey Joey, why'd you send invitations to our house?  
  
Joey: Because.  
  
Serenity: We live here.  
  
Joey: Oh ya. Oh well, lets go get Yugi's presents!  
  
Serenity: Okay.  
  
Narrator: The North Pole  
  
Santa: Rudolph, come on, we're going to that Yugi kids birthday party.  
  
Rudolph: Okay, be right there.  
  
Santa: Good dear. (packs up sleigh) HO HO HOOOO! (flies away on sleigh)  
  
Rudolph: WHAT THE!? COME BACK HERE! (chases after sleigh)  
  
Narrator: (begins to pant) Weevil and Espa Roba's  
  
Weevil: Hey bro, we're.........  
  
Espa Roba: WAIT! We're going out for lunch. Am I right?  
  
Weevil: Not even close, we're invited to Yugi's birthday.  
  
Espa Roba: Okay, lets get mom to buy something for us.  
  
Weevil: Okay.  
  
Narrator: At ManaDMG's place  
  
ManaDMG: Okay, my new name, is Sabe! (SA-bee)  
  
Tailsruler12: Well, my new name is SC. (If you can't pronounce initials, that just sad.........)  
  
FruitsBasket-Fan: Mine's the best, it's Marina. (airplane comes into room) What in the world?  
  
Sabe: Huh, it's an invitation.  
  
Marina: Too.........?  
  
SC: Good question.  
  
Sabe: Yugi's.  
  
Marina: Okay, lets go shopping!  
  
Sabe,SC,&Marina: AT THE MALL! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Narrator: Oh ya, Marina is pronounced (Mah-REE-Nah) Okay, at Rex Raptor's  
  
Rex: (running around room with monkey on head) GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! (monkey explodes) Whew......... AACK! MY HEADS ON FIRE!!! (takes out fire extinguisher) Whew......... (goes to get mail) Odd, I'm invited to Yugi Mouto's. Got to get a present now. (sigh)  
  
Narrator: (parched) One......... more......... time......... At Duke Dev......... lin's house (dies)  
  
Duke: Mail mail mail, how I love mail! (takes out invitation) Invitation mail. Hm, Yugi's birthday party, eh? I'm gonna go shopping now! (goes off skipping) Tralalala!  
  
The Chocolate Chip Cookie Fairy: Okay, I didn't really know what to do, so I decided to cut off the chapter here, please give me idea's for presents and if I like them I'll use the ideas. Also, I need more reviews, if I don't get at least 5 more on this story, I might take it off. Okay bye!  
  
P.S.: FruitsBasket-Fan and Tailsruler12 are my very best friends, that is why they're there. Not to make you mad. Okay, I'm off on the quest of sugar!  
  
P.S.S: You don't have to come up with one for Yami, his present is a rock! ^-^ 


End file.
